staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Marca 2012
Logo.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Domisie - Okulary Kubusia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 83; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Książe Cyro, odc. 8 (Captured); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2248 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5605 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5605); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Szerokie tory - Rosja po wyborach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Nil - Wielka powódź- odc.2 (The great flood) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2379; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Komisarz Alex - odc. 2/13 - Uniknąć śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2249 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2380; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - To co miłe wcale nie musi się kończyć, odc. 2 (Happy without ending) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - txt. str. 777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Rick Friedberg; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Licencja na film - W matni (Web of Lies) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Tristan Dubois; wyk.:Tara Nicodemo, Ted Whitall, Andrew Walker, Majandra Delfino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Kontrakt na zabijanie (Contract, The) - txt. str. 777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Bruce Beresford; wyk.:John Cusack, Morgan Freeman, Megan Dodds; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Dżihad - Piłkarze Palestyny; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Notacje - Bogdan Paprocki. Trzy razy serce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 384 Izba przyjęć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Szkoły im. Alberta Schweitzera; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 136 (362) Twarzą w twarz z gwiazdą; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Im dalej w las tym wiekszy szum; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Koty duże i małe - odc. 2 (Joanna Lumley, catwoman - ep. 2) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ian Leese; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Wojna dopiero się zacznie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 720 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 638; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Polowanie na Bin Ladena (Targeting Bin Laden) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Bruce Goodison; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Aida - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Ekstradycja II - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki, Maria Pakulnis, Paweł Wilczak, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Lew Rywin, Karol Strasburger; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Młode wilki 1/2 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Krzysztof Antkowiak, Anna Mucha, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jerzy Molga, Marcin Sosnowski, Jan Nowicki, Alex Murphy, Paweł Deląg, Zbigniew Suszyński, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia.png 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (22); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Saga rodów - ród Grabskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 540 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 51* "Dziewczyna z perłą" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 387* Pamiętnikarz; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tele PRLe - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 540 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Faworyt Cesarza, odc. 1; reż.:Andrzej Flettner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 De Mono w Lapidarium cz. 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Faworyt Cesarza, odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 540; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 De Mono w Lapidarium cz. 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa (do 2013).png 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:48 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport na gorąco 17:08 Pogoda 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera 17:42 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 17:52 Ona i on. Praca i dom 18:06 Kronika Warszawska 18:16 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe 19:01 Był taki dzień - 13 marca 19:05 KolejTV 19:17 Kronika waw.pl 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:59 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Jaki jest z bliska - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:31 Minęła dwudziesta 01:20 Telekurier 01:41 Serwis info 01:46 Info Dziennik 02:25 Pogoda 02:30 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi (59) 02:56 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:08 Pogoda 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc 03:57 Jaki jest z bliska - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 04:44 Listy do PRL-u 04:50 Telekurier 05:10 Polska według Kreta: Puszcza Notecka (21) - magazyn turystyczny 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD.jpeg 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Scooby-Doo 2 (11) 08:00 Przygody Animków (1) 08:30 The Looney Tunes Show (2) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Junior biznesu (174) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Koncert Rolling Stones (131) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (206) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (385) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (67) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (67) - talk show 13:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (20) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1465) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (135) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (386) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (254) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1466) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ładne pieniążki (285) 20:05 Megahit: 7 sekund - film sensacyjny (Rumunia,Szwajcaria,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (110) 23:10 Bez litości - thriller (USA,1986) 01:30 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (51) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1572) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (10) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (43) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (21) 14:40 Detektywi: Wielbiciel (923) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pielęgniarka (901) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Niezłe ciacho pozna fajną foczkę 16:55 Ukryta prawda (22) 17:55 Julia (52) 18:25 Detektywi: To ze strachu (924) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1573) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jestem sama (902) 21:30 Przepis na życie 3 (2) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Tajemnice Smallville 10 (21) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Niezłe ciacho pozna fajną foczkę 03:35 Nic straconego TV4.png 5:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 5, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 48, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 169, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 170, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 171, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 9, Australia 2009 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 172, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 173, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 170, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 50, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 21:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe - odc. 2 22:00 Operacja Delta Force 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 04:45 Druga strona medalu 2: Izabela Małysz (7) 05:15 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1) 05:45 Na Wspólnej (1270) 06:15 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Skrzynecka (6) - talk show 06:45 W roli głównej: Dariusz Michalczewski (7) - talk show 07:15 Teresa (6) 08:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (31) 09:15 Przyjaciele (11) 09:50 Przyjaciele (12) 10:20 Dr House (16/22) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Detektyw Monk (9/16) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (32) 14:55 Teresa (7) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (5/24) 16:55 Przyjaciele (13) 17:30 Przyjaciele (14) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (10/16) 19:00 Dr House (17/22) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Tłumaczka - thriller (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2005) 22:40 Nie z tego świata (18) 23:40 Wieczór strachu: Gatunek - horror SF (USA,1995) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (14) 04:20 Zakończenie programu Logo Polsat 2.jpeg 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:30 Pierwsza miłość (1418) 09:15 Malanowski i partnerzy: Bez wyjścia (322) 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dramat hipotetyczny (296) 10:35 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tylko miłość (88) 11:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Płazy i gryzonie (63) 12:55 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 13:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 14:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Czary miłości (297) 15:00 Taaaka ryba: Mołdawskie drapieżniki 15:30 Ewa gotuje (139) 16:00 Samo życie (265) 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tylko miłość (88) 17:25 Linia życia (73) 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Interwencja 19:00 Dlaczego ja?: Sfrustrowana kobieta terroryzuje swoje sąsiedztwo (129) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pierwsza miłość (1419) 21:30 Linia życia (74) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ciężki los ojca (298) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Zaskórniak (64) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Drugi tytuł (114) 00:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Między młotem a kowadłem (323) 01:00 Linia życia (74) 01:30 Grunt to rodzinka: Dorota Sumińska 02:20 Interwencja 02:40 Wydarzenia 03:20 Samo życie (265) 03:45 Pierwsza miłość (1419) 04:20 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 04:45 Samo się nie zrobi: Spławiki (18) 05:15 Dlaczego ja?: Sfrustrowana kobieta terroryzuje swoje sąsiedztwo (129) SK TVN24.png 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Jeden na jeden 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:25 Kropka nad i 00:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 01:15 Serwis informacyjny 01:40 Polska i świat 02:05 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Dzień po dniu 03:50 Sukces pisany szminką 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:25 Polska i świat 04:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 05:15 Sukces pisany szminką 05:25 Maja w ogrodzie 200px-Canal+ logo.svg.png 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Basket+ 07:25 Simpsonowie 22 (6) 07:50 Aktualności filmowe - News 08:05 Aktualności filmowe 08:40 Zagubieni w meandrach pamięci - film dokumentalny (Belgia,Holandia,2010) 09:45 Mąż swojej żony - komedia (Polska,1960) 11:20 Ósma strona - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2011) 13:05 Upał - komedia (Polska,1964) 14:35 Kylie Minogue i "Aphrodite" - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:15 Drapieżnik wykuty z lodu - thriller SF (USA,2010) 17:45 Zemsta futrzaków - komedia (USA,Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie,2010) 19:20 Simpsonowie 22 (7) 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (18,19) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Sen - dramat psychologiczny (Korea Południowa.2008) 22:45 Sekrety i grzeszki - komediodramat (USA,2011) 00:40 Polskie kino offowe. Premiera: Czarny - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 02:25 O punkcie G - film dokumentalny (Kanada,Francja,2010) 03:15 Łapu-capu archiwum 03:30 Aktualności filmowe - 11 scen z 2011 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal Film.jpeg 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Człowiek na torze - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1956) 09:50 Deser: Summertime - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 10:05 Przygody Maksa Powersa - film animowany (USA,2010) 11:25 Simpsonowie 22 (6) 11:50 Basket+ 12:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (16,17) 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Łapu-capu 13:00 Labirynt - film dokumentalny (USA,Polska,2010) 14:00 Aktualności filmowe - News 14:15 Aktualności filmowe 14:55 Wrony - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1994) 16:00 Księżna de Montpensier - film kostiumowy (Francja,Niemcy,2010) 18:15 Lucky Luke - western komediowy (Francja,Argentyna,2009) 20:00 W garniturach (4,5) 21:25 Bezkarni 2: Wszyscy za jednego (3) 22:15 Chińczyk (2-ost.) - thriller (Niemcy,Szwecja,Austria,2011) 23:45 Sen - dramat psychologiczny (Korea Południowa.2008) 01:20 South Park 15 (13) 01:45 Curriculum Mortis - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 03:15 Smażalnia Story - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1984) 04:40 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Sport HD.jpeg 07:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna: La Liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 09:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska - mecz: US Palermo - AS Roma 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Real Betis - Real Madryt 12:55 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 15:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Zjednoczona Liga VTB - mecz: Spartak Sankt Petersburg - Lietuvos Rytas 18:00 Premiera: 1 na 1 18:30 Sport+ Extra 20:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 21:00 Sport bez fikcji: Przerwany sen - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 21:55 Piłka nożna: Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 22:50 Basket+ 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: FC Liverpool - FC Everton 01:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Memphis Grizzlies - Los Angeles Lakers 03:45 Muzyka My HBO.png 06:00 Dawno temu w trawie - film animowany (USA,1998) 07:35 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Moby Dick (1/2) (Niemcy,Austria,2010) 09:40 Środki nadzwyczajne - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 11:25 Chéri - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,2009) 13:00 Ostatnia zima wojny - dramat wojenny (Holandia,Belgia,2008) 14:45 Ponad wszelką wątpliwość - thriller (USA,2009) 16:35 Moby Dick (2-ost.) (Niemcy,Austria,2010) 18:10 Premiera: Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 20:10 Współlokatorka - thriller (USA,2011) 21:40 Premiera: Dorastająca nadzieja 2 (10) 22:05 Hooligans 2: Do ostatniej krwi - dramat kryminalny (USA,2009) 23:40 Miasto rozstań - komedia romantyczna (Nowa Zelandia,2009) 01:25 Matki i córki - komediodramat (Kanada,2007) 02:50 Selekcja - dramat wojenny (Irlandia,Hiszpania,Belgia,Francja,2009) 04:50 Współlokatorka - thriller (USA,2011) HBO 2.png 06:00 Made in Dagenham - komedia obyczajowa (Wielka Brytania,2010) 07:50 Gorzko-słodki - komedia romantyczna (USA,Tajlandia,2009) 09:40 Zaplątani - film animowany (USA,2010) 11:20 Producenci - komedia (USA,2005) 13:30 Batman w cieniu Czerwonego Kaptura - film animowany (USA,2010) 14:45 Książę i ja 3: Królewski miesiąc miodowy - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 16:15 Luck (7) 17:15 Rodzina Tuche - komedia (Francja,2011) 18:50 Sunset Limited - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2011) 20:20 Śmiertelna gra - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 22:00 Camelot (9) 22:50 Camelot (10) 23:45 Mr. Nice - film biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,Hiszpania,2010) 01:45 Bez śladu - thriller (USA,2010) 03:10 Ciastko z niespodzianką - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2007) 04:30 Ogrodnik z Edenu - komediodramat (USA,2007) HBO Comedy.jpeg 10:00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (27) 10:25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (1) 10:45 Współczesna rodzina 3 (2) 11:10 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 13:00 Loteria - komedia (USA,2010) 14:40 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (27) 15:05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (1) 15:30 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 17:20 Loteria - komedia (USA,2010) 18:55 Pępek świata 2 (14) 19:20 Współczesna rodzina 3 (3) 19:45 Premiera: Podmiejski czyściec (8) 20:10 Pełnia życia - komediodramat (USA,1998) 21:50 Poważny człowiek - czarna komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,Francja,2009) 23:35 Podmiejski czyściec (8) 00:00 Wesele Muriel - komedia obyczajowa (Australia,Francja,1994) 01:45 Seksterapia - komedia (USA,2010) 03:15 Zakończenie programu Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 Barwy ciemności - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 07:25 Najlepsi reżyserzy: Edward Zwick 07:55 Banda - western (USA,1972) 09:25 W książce i na ekranie - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Życie jak dom - komediodramat (USA,2001) 11:55 Kwiat mego sekretu - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Hiszpania,1995) 13:40 Miłość Adeli H. - dramat biograficzny (Francja,1975) 15:15 1981 - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,2009) 16:55 Twórca snów - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2007) 17:10 Banda - western (USA,1972) 18:40 Miasto cieni - dramat historyczny (Kanada,2010) 20:00 Przełomy Missouri - western (USA,1976) 22:05 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 00:05 Purple Rain - film muzyczny (USA,1984) 01:55 30 dni mroku: Czas ciemności - horror (USA,2010) 03:25 Przełomy Missouri - western (USA,1976) 05:30 W książce i na ekranie - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,1998) 08:10 Turek - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,2010) 09:45 Pod krzewem głogu - melodramat (Chiny,2010) 11:35 Diabelskie sztuczki - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,Hiszpania,2010) 13:20 Ucieczka w kajdanach - dramat kryminalny (USA,1958) 14:55 Barwy ciemności - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 16:20 Turek - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,2010) 17:55 Życie jak dom - komediodramat (USA,2001) 20:00 Kwiat mego sekretu - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Hiszpania,1995) 21:45 Wielki człowiek - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,1990) 23:40 10 minut do północy - thriller (USA,1983) 01:20 Wyznanie wiary - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 02:50 Zabójstwo Caroline Byrne - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2009) 04:30 Zasady walki 3: Kara - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Kultura, głupcze - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 08:40 Informacje kulturalne 09:05 Cyrograf dojrzałości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 10:10 Antena dla prezentera - 13.03.2012 10:15 Piosenki z Polskich Nagrań - koncert (Polska,1963) 11:10 Spotkanie z Barbarą Krafftówną - koncert (Polska,1973) 11:50 Mała antologia kabaretu: Momus i Miraż 13:10 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: 60 minut na godzinę - magazyn 14:05 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Hanna Skarżanka 14:20 Sopot '68: "Anna Maria" Czerwone Gitary 14:25 Sam na sam z Xymeną Zaniewską 15:35 Pop at Sopot - koncert (Polska,1971) 16:40 Jego piosenki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 17:10 Jańcio Wodnik - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1993) 19:00 Dokument społeczny: Walet pik - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio TVP Kultura na festiwalu Interpretacje w Katowicach 20:30 III Furie - sztuka Sylwii Chutnik, Magdy Fertacz i Małgorzaty Sikorskiej-Miszczuk (Polska,2012) 22:35 Studio TVP Kultura na festiwalu Interpretacje w Katowicach 23:15 Kino nocne: Mój Nikifor - film biograficzny (Polska,2004) 01:00 Informacje kulturalne 01:25 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bernsteina - VI Symfonia a-moll "Tragiczna" 03:05 Mój Nikifor - film biograficzny (Polska,2004) 04:55 Informacje kulturalne 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:50 Zakończenie programu SK TVPSER.png 07:10 M jak miłość (329) 08:05 Telezakupy 08:20 Pogranicze w ogniu (10/24) 09:25 Rodzinka.pl: Opiekunki (2) 09:55 Rodzinka.pl: Kieszonkowe (3) 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Islamska żona (24) 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Waga ciężka (25) 12:45 Pogranicze w ogniu (11/24) 13:55 M jak miłość (330) 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Łzy Ewy (26) 15:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Sekrety klasztoru (28) 16:50 Ranczo: Racja gminy (6) 17:50 Rodzinka.pl: Siła argumentu (4) 18:25 Rodzinka.pl: Dziewczyna Tomka (5) 18:55 Cudowne lata (71) 19:25 Cudowne lata (72) 20:05 Pogranicze w ogniu (12/24) 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Egzamin (29) 22:10 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Miłość Natalii (30) 23:05 Ranczo: Podwójny agent (7) 00:00 Z Archiwum X (36) 00:50 Biuro Kryminalne 2 (13) 01:20 Biuro Kryminalne 2 (14) 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play.jpeg 06:00 Monoślad (29) 06:30 Autonomia (48) 07:30 Taaaka ryba (72) 08:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (7) 08:30 Na ryby (7) 09:00 Random (9) 09:30 Monoślad (8) 10:00 Bractwo bomby (5) 11:05 Poławiacze (11) 11:35 Nokaut (10) 12:05 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (8) 12:35 Na ryby (8) 13:00 NIEnaŻarty (13) 13:30 Bałtyckie opowieści (3) 14:30 Historia Igrzysk Olimpijskich: Droga do sławy (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Nokaut (10) 16:05 Świat według Bundych (13) 16:35 Świat według Bundych (14) 17:05 Monoślad (9) 17:30 Samo się nie robi (15) 18:00 Tam, gdzie nie wolno zaglądać (4) 18:30 Nokaut (11) 19:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (9) 19:30 Na ryby (9) 20:00 Latające dziewczyny (6) 20:30 Wilczy szaniec - główna kwatera Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Polska) 21:30 Poławiacze (12) 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat (11) 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (11) 23:00 Gwiazdy porno (7) 23:45 Na planie (1) - serial erotyczny 00:30 Fuck VIP: Toksyczne anioły - film erotyczny (Francja,2008) 02:10 Melissa - film erotyczny 03:35 Przystanek "Laska" (18) 04:00 Syndykat zbrodni (2) 04:30 Bractwo bomby (6) 05:30 Taaaka ryba (78) Polsat Cafe.jpeg 06:45 Telemarket 07:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (8) 07:30 Tydzień z teściową (1) - reality show 08:30 Gotowe na zmiany (3) 09:00 Mała miss (7) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Sexy mama (1) 10:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku 11:00 Kobieta Cafe: Paweł Deląg. Nigdy nie jest za późno na zmiany 12:00 Grunt to rodzinka: The Best 12:50 Historie przy kawie (2) 13:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Hilary Swank 14:00 Łabędziem być... 2 (3) 15:00 Hollywoodzka medycyna - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 16:00 Jem i chudnę 16:30 Miłość jak z powieści: Drzewka serca (1) 17:00 Aleja sław 18:00 Szkoła wdzięku: Dirty Drawers Done Dirt (2) 18:45 Historie przy kawie (2) 19:00 Moment prawdy (7) - teleturniej 20:00 Niemowlęta za kratami (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 21:00 Z tyłu sceny 21:30 Fabryka urody 22:00 Zoom na miasto 22:30 Czego naprawdę pragną kobiety (7) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym (5) 23:30 Akademia łajdaków (3) - reality show 00:30 Dobrenocki (41) 01:00 Pamiętniki więzienne (2) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Akademia łajdaków - reality show Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku